villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gustav Geldsack
Gustav Geldsack is a recurring antagonist in the Austrian TV-show "Tom Turbo". He is a greedy businessman who, along with his secretary Frau Kneiffer, is often doing business which goes into illegal fields. He is portrayed by Rainer Spechtl. Biography Tom Turbo and his boss Thomas encountered Gustav Geldsack and his secretary, Frau Kneifer, on numerous occasions. Here are some examples: In one episode, he tries to buy animals from a smuggler. Tom investigates, knowing that Fritz Fantom is also after whatever Geldsack ordered. After Geldsack, who tried to escape in a boat with one of the animals, is chased by Tom, he is finally defeated. Planning to sell his new computers, Geldsack kidnaps the three greatest computer geniuses in the world. Posing as a giant robot, he forces them to send a computer virus across the world, threatening to have Kneifer destroy their oldtimers if they refuse. His plan is to have the virus destroy all computers so everyone would buy his. After the statue he was hiding behind falls down and Kneifer is defeated by Thomas with a trap door, Gustav Geldsack gets attacked by his three captives, while he desperately claimed that it was just fun. Another time, the Ferret was hired by a mad scientist only known as the Greyface to steal zoo animals for the demonstration of his new chemical which he plans to sell to Gustav Geldsack. When noticing that the zoo director's son was hiding in his van, the Ferret forces him to help him to steal a monkey, controlling him with an electric leash given to him by the Greyface. Later, when Greyface is about to demonstrate his invention to Gustav Geldsack and his secretary, Frau Kneifer, Tom saves the boy and the monkey. Trying to get them, all four villains rush for the door, with Frau Kneifer accidentally being incejected withe the chemicals that turns her into an aggressive, savage animals, chasing Geldsack, the Greyface and the Ferret. Later, Geldsack plans to buy a forest with a river in the middle in order to build a hotel, but the owner doesn't want to sell. His secretary, Frau Kneifer, sends a diver disguised as a crocodile to scare her. This plan also fails thanks to Tom. Once, Geldsack goes into straight robbery instead of doing corrupt business as usual. He hires Rudi Rat to install an antenna in one of the statues of a dinosaur park, sending hypnotic frequenzy waves to hypnotize the visitors of the SPA Geldsack and his secretary are visiting. Then, Geldsack and Frau Kneifer have the customers give them all their money. Tom later tracks them down and chases them, Gustav Geldsack trying to escape with the bag of stolen money. He is defeated when he falls into a pool. On another occasion, Gustav Geldsack is desperate to save himself from being ruined by sending Kneifer to attach a microchip to a racing horse so it doesn't win and Geldsack gets the money he bet for. Thanks to Toms interference, this doesn't happen and Geldsack remains ruined, having only one bill left. He later regains his wealth under unknown circumstances. Gallery Frau Kneiffer Greyface Gustav Geldsack.jpg|Frau Kneiffer, the Greyface and Gustav Geldsack waiting while the Greyface prepares a syringe. Ferret Greyface Gustav Geldsack.jpg|The Ferret, the Greyface and Gustav Geldsack begging to be let out when being chased by the savage-turned Frau Kneiffer. Trivia *Geldsack means "money bag" Navigation Category:Tom Turbo Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil